vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Slug
|-|Lord Slug= |-|Old Slug= |-|Giant Slug= Summary Lord Slug (スラッグ) is a Namekian, and the antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the Super Nameks and was sent to Planet Slug as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek. As he matured, the evil in his heart began to overwhelm his character thanks to a rare mutation unique to Namekians; this transformed him into a Super Namek. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Likely''' High 5-A''' | High 4-C Name: Lord Slug Origin: Dragon Ball (Non-canon movie) Gender: Genderless Age: 501 years old Classification: Evil Namekian, Conqueror of planets. Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Energy Sensing, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing), Regeneration (Mid), Size Manipulation, Duplication (Practically Piccolo's abilities) | Regeneration (Mid-High, can regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: Large Planet level '''(Casually killed Zeeun with a Finger Beam and vastly superior to his henchmen) | Likely '''Dwarf Star level+ (Superior to Turles but inferior to Cooler) | Large Star level+ (Managed to somewhat compete with Piccolo) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Superior to Angila) | '''Massively FTL+ (Superior to anime Kaioken Goku, who can move at this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XKJ | Likely''' Class XGJ''' | Class XTJ Durability: Large Planet level | Likely''' Dwarf Star level+''' | Large Star level+ (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Devices on his spaceship outside battle, none notable inside battle. Intelligence: High Weakness: Most likely cannot survive without air, has incredibly sensitive hearing, and high-pitched noises will cause him physical pain Notable techniques: * Darkness Eye Beam – Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. * Power of Darkness – Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches, and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Darkness Blaster – Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. * Chi Shield – Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug * Great Namekian - The Namekian ability to increase in size. Lord Slug is referred to as Giant Slug in this form in several Dragonball Media (Games). Key: Old Slug '''| Lord and Giant Slug''' | Ghost Warrior Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Aliens Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Namekians Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Elasticity Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4